LOTM: Raining Chaos S5 P2/Transcript
(Slimer and Erin are seen in Erin's room) Erin: *Sigh* Slimer: You good? Erin: Yeah. Slimer: Hmm. Erin: Wonder where Jack went. Slimer: He said he was gonna go play video games I think. Erin: Ah. Slimer: Oh that reminds me: Is Jordan still playing that dating sim? Erin: Its not a dating sim, its a horror. And I think so. He might be at the end if he's playing it right now. Slimer: Ah, okay then. Erin: Yeah. Slimer: Wanna go watch? Erin: Nah. I might just play on my handheld for a bit. Slimer: Okay! (Erin smirks before Spore enters the room) Spore; Hello. Erin: Oh hey Spore! Slimer: Sup? Spore: Nothing. Just wanted to hang out with some Defenders is all. Erin: Oh really? Spore: Yeah you free to hang out? Slimer: Oh sure! We got some time! Spore: Great! (Spore comes in and sits down) Spore: *Smiling* Erin: So, what's up? Spore: Well I was thinking. Erin: Okay. Spore: And I thought, now that I have this new body, a lot of new learning opportunities have opened up! Slimer: For what? Spore: Well, learning about humans and Targhuls and their lifestyles for one! Erin: Wow really? Spore: Yep! Erin: Oh well Spore you got a LOT to learn. Spore: I know! From what I've seen you all got so many interesting things going on in your lives! Slimer: Tell us about it. Erin: Well how about starting with us? Spore: Good idea Erin! Erin: So what would you like to know first Spore? Spore: Hmmmmm.... (Spore looks at both Erin and Slimer. His eyes then lock onto Erin's abs) Spore: Hmmm. *Pokes Erin's stomach* What are these? Erin:... Those are abs... Spore: "Abs"? Erin: It's muscle. Spore: Muscle. That's a thing inside of humans right? Erin: Part of what makes us up yes. Spore: Hmm, interesting. As a plant I'm ot comprised of such material. Erin: We know. Spore: Hm, okay then. (Spore goes over to Slimer) Spore: Ooooooo! (Spore pokes Slimer) Spore: Weird. Strangely bouncy and gooey all at once! Slimer: *Giggling* T-That's cause I'm made of Slime! Spore: Huh, cool! Can I take a bit? Slimer: U-Uhhh sure! Spore: Thanks! (Spore takes a bit of slime and forms it into a ball) Spore: Wow! It really is legit! (Spore pokes and tosses the ball around) Spore: Amazing! Slimer: *Giggling* Spore: Oh this reminds me! What do you two do for fun? Erin: What we do for fun? Spore: Yeah. Erin: Well- Slimer: Oh oh I can answer that! Spore: What do you do for fun Slimer? Erin: Oh boy... Slimer: *Smirk* Well... Erin: Slimer. This REALLY isn't something for Spore to see as what Targhuls do for fun. Slimer: But its what I like to do. Erin: …. *Sighs* Spore you should know Slimer's very different from most Targhuls and what she considers fun, a lot of people don't. Spore: Really? Erin: Yeah. Spore:......... (Spore then pulls up a chair and sits down) Spore: Well that just makes it even MORE interesting! Erin: *Groans* Spore: Go on Slimy show me! I need to learn! Slimer: Okay! Erin will you help me? Erin:...... Slimer: Please? Erin: Fine... Slimer: YAY! (Slimer wraps herself around Erin) Spore: *Confused* Erin:....... (Slimer starts rubbing Erin's stomach) Slimer: Hehe! Spore: Huh?? Slimer: Rub the belly! Erin:..... Spore: Uhhh… Erin: I warned you. Spore: Wow. I uhhhh, didn't expect this type of behavior. Erin: With Slimer? Expect the unexpected. Spore: I'll keep that in mind. Erin: Yeah. Spore: Does she....do this with everyone? Erin: Just the girls. Girls she finds beautiful. Spore: Why? Erin: She likes girls. Spore: … Isn't she a girl to? Slimer: *Giggles* Yep! Spore:...… I don't get it. Erin: Trust me that's a topic for later. Spore: Right. Slimer: Hehehe! Erin: Can we stop now? Slimer: I don't wanna! Erin: Slimer. We're trying to show Spore stuff about humans and Targhuls. Slimer: But- Erin: Slimer, don't make me tell him about your weakness next. (Slimer backs off from Erin) Slimer: Well let's get to showing him around then! Spore: Wait what w- Slimer: MOVING ON!! Spore: AHH! (Scene cuts to Slimer and Erin showing Spore around the mansion) Spore: Wow! Erin: Yep, sure is something. Spore: Yeah it is! I can see why you people like living here! Erin: Heh, yeah. Spore: What else can we do around here? Erin: Hmmmm.... Slimer: Honestly we just do whatever. (As they walk Rocky is seen playing with his Christmas toy) Spore: Whoa! What is that!? Slimer: Oh him? Erin: It's Rocky! Spore: Rock....y? (Spore looks at Rocky) Spore: He doesn't appear to be made of stone. Erin: Oh no no that's his name Spore. Spore: Oh. Erin: You see, Rocky's a dog. Spore: A dog? Erin: Yeah. A dog. He's an animal, which is neither of human nor a Targhul. Spore: Ooooooooh! Slimer: Yep! Spore: Man I should've known! Erin: Heh, yeah. He's our little companion. Spore: I see! Erin: Come here boy! (Rocky hears Erin, stops playing and runs over to her panting) Erin: *Pets Rocky* How you doing boy? Rocky: I'm doing just fine! Spore: ! AH!! (Spore jumps and falls to the ground) Spore: D-Did it just speak!? Erin: Oh yeah. Rocky is a special dog. Slimer: He got a special gift from a god that lets him speak! Spore: Really?? Rocky: Yeah! My friends Murphy and Fangs can speak to! Spore: Huh, interesting. Slimer: Hey where are they anyway? Rocky: Fang is with Craig, who's playing with Jack. Murphy's reading his new book. Spore: What are they playing? Erin: Must be playing video games. Oh! This could be a good thing for you to see what people enjoy. Spore: Really? Erin: Yeah come on! (The group runs off to Craig's room where he and Jack are seen playing Onslaught 2 with Fang watching) Jack: On your right! Craig: I got it, I got it! Fang: More are coming! Craig: Wait, wait, wait! GOT IT! (The two reach the end of the level and win) Jack: YES!! Craig: WHOO!! WE DID IT!! Jack: Up top bro! (Jack and Craig hi five) Fang: You guys did awesome! Jack: Thanks! Craig: Yeah thanks! Erin: *Voice* Hey guys! (Erin comes in with Spore, SLimer and Rocky) Erin: Sounds like you two are having fun. Jack: Hey Erin. Craig: Me and Jack beat a hard level together! Fang: They did awesome! Spore: He talks too!? Erin: We said he did. Spore: Wow! Fang: Uhhhhhhh..... Slimer: We're showing Spore around, helping him learn about stuff. Erin: We just told him that you and Rocky can talk Fang. Fang: Oh. Spore: So cool! Fang: Um, thanks! Spore: No prob! So, where's this video game you mentioned? Erin: Right there on the TV. (Spore looks at the TV) Spore:.... Slimer: Cool huh? Craig: *holds up controller* You wanna play? Spore: Me? Craig: Yeah it's fun! Come on down! Spore: Well, I guess I can try. Craig: Alright! Spore: But there's still something I'm questioning. Erin: Well ask away! Slimer: What's the question? Spore: What is this weakness Erin mentioned? Slimer: !! Jack: You don't know? Spore: No. Craig: Oh Slimer's just ticklish. Slimer: CRAIG!! Spore: Seriously? Craig: Yep. Slimer: *Growls* Spore: So she's like the babies? Craig: Yep. Spore: Hmmmmm..... Slimer: Don't even THINK about it! Craig: Here I'll demonstrate! (Craig's hand glows purple) Slimer: !!! (Slimer glows purple and falls down laughing) Spore: AH!! What the?! Craig: There she goes! Slimer: *Laughing* CRAAAIG!!! Erin: And that is Slimer's famed weakness. Spore: Huh, okay then! (Craig ceases his attack) Craig: Probably the most exploitable weakness out of the entire team. Slimer: *Panting* Shut....up.... Craig: Hehe. (Slimer stands back up) Spore: You okay? Slimer: Yeah I'm fine. Just tingly is all. Spore: Okay. Craig: Now come on guys! Let's play! Erin: Alright! (The group gets ready to play games) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts